bybonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bybon Wiki
Bybon stays in http://www.tinychat.com/miscpit and on Reddit as Eurysthenes Welcome to the Bybon wiki. This is the BybonBible. Any knowledge Bybon spreads will be saved here so he doesn't have to waste his goddess breath each time. 'Bybon's family' I'm fawking zyzz brah - Azizshaverishian Forearm and grip training is awsome - Bennyboombox I look like an orc. - basedaz Can you hear me alrightttttttttt? - Phola im gay. - greedogrizzle Alpha druggie 6'2 Bear/small roid dick tho - miscinwhileshittin I love bybon's cawk -azn_pbc i sit on tinychat all day long while my bbc husband works all day lonG - mandy Mandy can't feel anything under 12 inchs in her snatch -Mikelebron Cannabis is very essential to the bodybuilding diet. #YOLO - bbrahh Nigger. - Rupert I am 17 and gay feelsgoodman to come out - n00bgains Hej -alphavikingwaka あなたの母親をファック - Dohue Hiking/Camping I'm a fucking minimalist-don't read this shit if you need a fucking hotel of shit with you. *Before you go, learn all about the location. Get maps, use satellite, learn elevation, etc. *Tell everyone where you'll be, what time you're leaving, and what time you plan to be back (tell them a return time thats a little earlier, so searches will be started earlier if need be) *Have a good size bag-MOLLE's work great. Any quality hiking backpack will suffice, though. *Now make a checklist: #'Water Procurement'-take shit that helps with thirst-stainless steel bottles is best; you can boil water with 'em ##Add chlorine or iodine tablets to purify water. Make sure your container allows boiling. ##Bring shit to make solar stills with-clear plastic bags are good for that. ##Filtration devices-cheesecloth, coffee filters work. You can buy the more expensive shit, too. ##Boiling+filtering=healthy water # 'Food'-smaller items dense is calories is best. Jerky is good-any protein snack. Use bbing supplements if you want; THE BEST SHIT TO HAVE IS WEIGHT GAINER BARS LIKE VPX ZERO IMPACT BARS-430 CALORIES AND 30G PROTEIN-MORE THAN ENOUGH TO SURVIVE. ##Bring tools to gather food-you need a a) large fixed blade knife, b)a smaller knife (fixed blade or like leatherman), and a c) hatchet or machete for bone cutting. Bring a form of container for storage of nuts, seeds, tubers, roots, and fruit that you may find. ##The knives will help you kill your food. Bring tools to help capture food-paracord 550 (good for shelter too) can help with snares and building bows. The best tool is a gun. A gun as small as .22 caliber will suffice, especially for smaller game. Common calibers of 30-06 and 7mm will take down large game. ##Paracord can be used to make netting, too. The best way to survive is to be creative-E.G. MAKE A PIT, PUT BAIT IN MIDDLE, ALLOW ANIMAL TO FALL INTO PIT INTO ALREADY PLACED NETTING. THEY'LL BE TRAPPED AND YOU GET SUPPER! #'Shelter' is absolutely crucial-without it, you'll die of exposure. Bring the shit to make shelter (even though nature provides). ##No, you don't need fucking tents..but having tarp/plastic like ponchos help out like a mother fucker. Use the aforementioned paracord 550 and get creative. ##There is plenty of wood-use the fucking hatchets to build lean-tos or whatever shelter is best for the environment. If lacking in wood, use the tarp, get creative, and paracord, and build a shelter. Not fancy, but works. #'Miscellaneous'-Shit like chewing gum, bobby pins, clotheshangers, needles, hooks-bring whatever you feel is necessary as a miscellaneous item. COMMON THINGS, EVEN SHIT LIKE GUM AND HOOKS, CAN BE USED (E.G. CAN USE THOSE TWO FOR FISHING). BRING LITTLE SHIT AND USE YOUR IMAGINATION. ' #'Entertainment-humans are not solitary. You better bring some form of entertainment if going out alone. You can bring electronics or word puzzles. Whatever floats your boat. That's just basic shit right there. Still will keep you alive though (along with the will to live and imagination). Bulking Routine Guess what; it doesn't fucking matter if you're on celltech or not for this routine. I did this same shit when I was natty and on celltech. Just grow a fucking pair of nuts. *Use all fucking rep ranges for the basic compounds, this allows you to get strong as fuck from them. Strength causes size, not the opposite. **If you are benching 315, squatting 405 atg, and deadlifting 505 for reps your physique will show it. **You can get to a certain size keeping the weights lower with a shitload of volume, but you better fucking believe you'll never be the biggest allowable. *Do no less than 3 sets. Do no more than 15-20 reps. The only time the 15-20 rep range should be used is the warm up set. *Choose exercises that get the best feeling/stretch of the muscle for you-not what is popular. ** My lats get the best stretch with supinated close grip lat pulldowns. Not many do that-that's the point, ONLY DO SHIT THATS WORKS FOR YOU! *For straight sets, 8 is a great rep range to use (e.g. 4x8). With 8 reps, you choose a weight that's heavy enough for strength gains, but also light enough to utilize a few slow twitch fibers. **Some body parts need more reps, like the medial delts or abdominals. USE YOUR FUCKING HEAD 'BODY PARTS' #'Chest' ##The pectoralis major will get huge with just a form of flat bench pressing. Start doing partials. Partials keep the stress on the chest; when you lock out, you utilize triceps. Save them for arm day. ##The pectoralis minor only needs an incline exercise (even then, its hit with flat benching). No more than 30-35 degrees angle. Any more, and you hittin' delts. #'Back' ##Lats need pullups. Lats need pulldowns. Get the stretch of the lats on both exercises-this is what gets the lats to fucking grow. MAKE SURE YOU FEEL YOUR LATS STRETCHED THE FUCK OUT, ESPECIALLY AS YOU GO UP DURING PULLDOWNS. ##The rhomboids will be hit with your favorite form of rows. My favorite is 45 degree incline DB rows-it gets my lats stretched too. Find yours. ##Deadlifts will take care of the erectors. No less than 3 sets, and stick to the 1-5 rep range for all sets of deadlifts. you scared? ##Do your fucking traps-it makes a complete god damn back. For me, you can't beat behind the back BB shrugs, since it gets the lower traps. #'Triceps' ##Make sure you focus on the long head. More overhead movements; at least 2 overhead tricep exercises. ##Do a form of regular pushdowns, so you can hit all 3 heads. ##Close grip BP will be good for triceps and BP strength..the stronger you get in bench, the bigger your chest and triceps get. #'Biceps' ##You only fucking need 1-2 exercise for biceps. It's small as shit. Get to where you can DB curl 70s with good form or BB curl 135 for reps. You'll have big biceps then. #'Forearms' ##The brachioradialis will get enough work with hammer curls or reverse curls. Choose one. ##The wrist flexors (a la Frank McGrath) need wrist curls. Behind the back BB wrist curls are fucking awesome. ##Use grippers like Captains of Crush and get your wrist flexors bigger/grip stronger. It'll help all your lifts if you can grip more shit. #'Delts' ##You can't beat Overhead Pressing for delts. It hits all heads, and if you can overhead press 225 for reps, you're gonna have big delts. ##For medial delts, stick to higher reps. I prefer leaning one arm DB Laterals for non-cheating, high rep burning. ##Just find your favorite rear delt fly movement, get stronger in 'em (8 rep range or lighter if need be). #'Quads' ##For the vastus medialis (tear drop), stick to fucking front squats. You can't build teardrops better than front squats. Good for lateralis too. ##Back squats are king for the glutes and lateralis. Hell, they hit my tear drops great, too. Back squats are to legs what OHP is to delts. ##Don't neglect your adductors, brah. That's how Platz legs looked bigger than everyone else. Front squats will get your big adductors. ##You can't beat olympic-depth. I'm lucky to be able to go that deep. If you can't, go as deep as possible! #'Calves' ##Gastrocnemius has mostly fast twitch fibers. Stick to heavy ass weights for diamond calves. ##No less then 5 sets. Stick to 4-6 reps. Best Calf exercise? Fucking BB Standing Toe Raises with a shitload of weight on your back. 'NOW GO FUCKING EAT A SURPLUS AND HIT SHIT TWICE A WEEK YOU PUSSY' 'THATS HOW THE FUCK YOU BULK, AND BULK FOR YEARS YOU SHITHEADS' Quickest way to get to your goal physique *If you start overweight, cut down until you need to add muscle mass. Then follow the directions #Bulk for a minimum of 1 year. #Cut after bulking for 6 months to 1 year. During your bulk, take your maintenance calories and add 500cals to them. 6-8 weeks later add 200 more calories if not growing. Repeat in 6-8 weeks if necessary. During your cut, take your maintenance calories and subtract 500cals from them. 6-8 weeks later subtract 200 more calories if not losing. Repeat in 6-8 weeks. ''' EVEN PRO BBERS THAT USE GRAMS OF SHIT TAKE YEARS TO ADD ON LEAN MUSCLE MASS. LOOK AT PHIL HEATH IN 2004 VERSUS NOW! ADDING MUSCLE IS ONLY DONE IN YEARS! What constitutes "huge" arms? *Height is relative to bodybuilding-a pic of 5'2 guy can look like he has 20" guns when in reality he has 17" (e.g. Danny Padilla). *Take your height and see if you got "huge" arms yet. *decide if you feelgoodman or feelbadman, KEEP LIFTING AND EATING How To Get your Arms to their biggest * Do direct arm work; don't and they will never be THEIR ''BIGGEST'' * Do at least 3 exercises for triceps, since it's a 3-headed muscle *Biceps only need 1 (2 exercises) at most. *Keep hammer curls/reverse curls for brachioradialis; wrist curls for wrist flexors (i.e. Forearms) *Use all rep ranges for arm exercises; if you curl 100s or do 225lb skullcrushers, your arms are gonna be huge *More overhead work for triceps=getting triceps to their maximum size (overhead targets long head more) *3 sets minimum per exercise) bybon's arm routine: *Lying Db Extensions *V-Bar Pushdowns *Overhead Cable Rope Extensions *Single Arm Reverse Grip Pushdown supersetted with Single Arm Pushdowns (regular grip) *Standing DB Curls (sets contain all rep ranges, 4-12 reps) *Standing BB reverse Curls -Standing behind the back BB Wrist Curls I supplement CoC (captains of crush) gripper training for grip strength. You should be able to close a number 2. Again, if you think you can get your arms to the maximum size that your genetics allow with direct arm work, YOU ARE FULL OF SHIT Women-living with fucking hens Mikelebron almost made bybon rage the fuck out when he said women "make him mad". Here's the result. bybon: god damnit mike, just wait bybon: women should NEVER fucking make you mad, ever bybon: the reason you're mad is your own damn fault-here's why bybon: right this fucking second, start looking at women as dogs..im fucking srs bybon: lets face it, us men, we love dogs-they are loyal, love us to death, and obedient bybon: why do we love women? the same fucking things...PLUS PUSSY LOL bybon: if you dont give a fuck about a certain woman, use the pussy then throw away..HOWEVER- bybon: if you care about one/many woman/women..then look at them as dogs like i said..it will save you headaches bybon: women are fuckin raised in a batshit environment from day 1, some get past it, most fucking don't-you gotta train those hens {C}bybon: like that other advice, you dont treat the women like shit; I HAVE YET TO HTI A FUCKING WOMAN {C}bybon: train them, they will throw temper tantrums when you get on to them, and here's the kicker bybon: they're smarter than dogs, so sometimes, they'll threaten to act up by leaving you or other shit-let em talk and do that bybon: if it aint meant to be, let them stay gnoe, they will make a shitty partner anyway '''just like a disobedient dog that runs away bybon: would i ever use a dog to hunt that gets punished and runs away? thats a goddamn no bybon: just like dogs, besides training (training=asking nicely for them to cook and shit, they will love to do it for you), show them that bybon: you love and will care for them and give them protection. if you do, they will never leave, never disobey (i.e. constantly feed and spoil bybon: you) and protect you as well. ' bybon: one last thing: ''REMEMBER-JUST LIKE DOGS, YOU ARE NOT COMPATIBLE WITH SOME BREEDS OF WOMEN. ACCEPT IT (USE THE NON COMPATS FOR PUSSY ONLY) '' ''MIKELEBRON HERE....... '' ''You should never fight with a Female ever it make you look weak and you will always lose no matter how right you are. This is a day in age where women rights trump anything of logic so when ever you get mad at a female just say ('OKay COOL YOUR RIGHT ....THEN WALK AWAY) She will be pissed off and will have nothing eles to say.'' fuck that shit mike, you either stand your ground, let her leave, or be stuck in a relationship that you don't want..just like i said, some women you shouldn't be with-the ones that make you pull that shit are those ones! -bybon How to be a real nigga Mikelebron asks bybon how to be a "real nigga"... bybon: mike, to be real, you need to grow a fucking nutsack bybon: start telling your women commands bybon: start drinking bourbon; bourbon makes your balls bigger bybon: dont put your head down when people talk to you-instill some goddamn fear bybon: look at everyone as subordinates..EVERYONE even family bybon: treat everyone like you want to be treated..but note them as your minions bybon: have everyone wage war against each other, now you're a real nigga {C}bybon: ps stop saying nigga, you god damn monkey What to eat? Sandwiches nigga. How to choose a cigar. Cigar tastes are highly individualized (no shit). Here's how to choose a good one for you: *Find what shape suits yourself. Here's the choices: http://www.milfordtobaccoshop.com/images/cigshapes.gif *The "head" of the cigar is where you cut it (nearest wrapper). The "cap" is where you light. *Choose the color of the wrapper-the lighter the color, the less "peppery" and less "hot/stout" the cigar tastes. *Here's a color chart: http://www.columbia.edu/cu/cigar/cig_color.jpg *Go by reputation for choosing a brand. Cigar Aficionado has a good rating system. *Using reputation, find out if you like single country or mixed "fillers". Fillers from a single place tend to have less flavors, but that also means more of one flavor. *bybon: honestly I stick to Padrons or Tatuajes. They're both from nicuaragura, so they ain't got a mixed filler...fuckin stout though I want big forearms *Look at the forearms as two sections: top and bottom. Top=brachioradialis, bottom=wrist flexors *For the Brachio, hit some fucking reverse curls OR hammer curls. That, plus normal DB or BB curling will get your brachio big. *Hit the wrist flexors (dat Frank McGrath forearm part) with a form of wrist curls. bybon: fuck man, the best shit for wrist flexors is behind the back BB wrist curls bybon: no cheating, and with behind your back, you can get more of a stretch..I've been stick with bybon: 135 bb for 4x8 (time to move up now) bybon: also man i may do some Captains of Crush grippers after for reps How to cure a hangover. In this situation, yabrahbob had a hangover. Smart Bybon had advice for this young adventurer in the paths of alcohol. Cliffs: *Get the form of alcohol you had the night before. *Take 2-3 (4oz AT MOST, especially if lower proof) upon waking. *It might make you want to gag, but prepare yourself mentally. *Take caffeine and gatorade. *There are some occassions it may take 4ozs of higher proof mixed with soda. If so, drink the glass slowly. *This all has a name. It's called "Hair of the dog": http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hair_of_the_dog How to hit delts *Delt is 3 different groups, thus 3 exercises. Anterior delt is hit enough with benching and OHP, thus no front raises. *Start with OHP (BB or DB). Use all rep ranges. Start with lower weight, higher reps; pyramid up. This allows strength and hypertrophy gains. *Anyone who can OHP 225 for reps will have big delts. *For medial delts, do Leaning One Arm DB Lateral Raises. Stick to low weight (10-20s) and high reps (15-20). It's a small area of the delts; not much is needed. *Do a form of Rear Delt Flyes. Stick to 8 reps-good range for weight that is not too heavy nor too low. *Finish up with a shrug movement (I prefer behind the Back BB Shrugs). This will help get that trap/delt tie-in complete. Category:Browse